


The Codicil

by Magpie_Game



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 09:22:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25847275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magpie_Game/pseuds/Magpie_Game
Summary: Chloe needs a partner for a new job, but her old partners aren't available. Thankfully Sam Drake seems to have an open schedule. Can they two work together well enough to pull off a job without a hitch? Is there more to the job description than what Chloe has shared? And can Chloe abide by her "I'm not getting involved with any co-workers" policy? We will just have to find out.
Relationships: Samuel Drake/Chloe Frazer
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

Chloe swirled the packet of sugar into her tea with the red plastic stirrer. Once around the edge of the cup, twice around. Three times for perfection. She lifted the foam cup to her lips and blew, creating gentle ripples across the amber liquid. The color matched her blouse, which buttoned down her back and skimmed the top of her high waisted jeans. She sipped and savored looking dainty compared to Sam who was slurping Coca Cola through a straw. 

“Ah,” He said, setting the cup down. “It’s the little things in life.”

“Like Cola?” Chloe smirked. She wanted to take Sam to her favorite classiest restaurant in town, but he preferred McDonalds for lunch. Chloe agreed simply because she wouldn’t have to wear a dress. She did make him order to go and stop at her favorite deli. They ate at a stone table with benches in a park not far from one of her apartments. They were a mismatched pair, Chloe with her neatly packed coronation chicken curry sandwich while Sam put away his Big Mac. 

“I was in a South American prison for a long time.” Sam countered and flashed her his trademark smile. “Humor me.”

Sam finished eating his sandwich, balled up the wrapper, and tossed it in the air with one hand. He waited until Chloe finished her tea.

“So this job,” She began. “It should be fairly straightforward.”

“Any Serbian warlords?”

“None. No Jin’s in brass bottles either.” 

“That’s right. Nathan told me about that one.” Sam patted the pockets of his button down shirt and jeans searching for his pack. When he found it, he lit a cigarette and put it between his lips. “I thought you ducked out of that one early.”

“Yeah. Charlie broke his leg. He needed help getting back home.” Chloe explained while Sam fiddled with his lighter. 

“How is he? Charlie, I mean.”

“Fine. In between jobs at the moment, but he’s fine.”

“Are you two in a fight or something?” Sam asked, exhaling. 

“We’re not together.” Chloe quirked an eyebrow. “Why?”

“Well, why are you inviting me on this job, instead of him?”

“Since our last job Charlie’s been pickier.” Chloe explained. “Plus, he’s currently on vacation with his new girlfriend.”

Chloe tried to monitor the bitterness in her voice. She had been so certain Charlie had been carrying a torch for her, however small that torch might be. How else could he explain how only Chloe could talk him down during that incident in Yemen. It was quite a surprise when she ran into him in London. He couldn’t stop talking  
about Meredith. Or Meryl or whatever her name was. Being passed over twice in recent years, once by Nate, once by Charlie, left a bad taste in Chloe’s mouth. She had decided not to get involved with anyone she worked with ever again. Although that tightened her social circle quite a bit. The last few months Chloe worked mostly odd jobs, some translation work, some trading work. When this latest piece fell into her lap she knew she would need a partner, she just wasn’t sure which one. That is, until she remembered Sam of course. 

“Ah I see.” Sam smiled and finally tossed the wrapper in a near by wastepaper basket. “So what’s the gig?”

“My client is an auctioneer slash collector who is interested in a piece that should be found in a wreckage off the coast of Australia.”

“Where off the coast of Australia?” Sam asked. 

“You don’t know much about Australia do you?” Chloe asked.

“Again. South American prison.” Sam explained. “And before that I was kicked out of a catholic run boys home. Pardon my lack of education.”

“Right. Sorry. The convict ships hit the eastern coast first, and then Tasmania. The wreckage should be somewhere on the eastern or north eastern coast.” Chloe took  
out a map and laid it on the stone table. She circled the area that she was talking about with her right pointer finger.

“Alright. What is the treasure?”

“A codicil.”

Sam paused.

“Underwater?” 

“The codicil may or may not be underwater. There is a wreckage, but we’d have to get to Australia first to see if we need to do any actual diving. It might be locked away in the family home.” Chloe explained. 

“What family?” Sam asked. 

“An old Australian family. There are some family disputes over who has the rights to the home and acreage. Our client would like us to try to locate and secure the  
codicil.” Chloe explained. 

“And what, we are just gonna waltz into some old rich people’s home like hey what’s up?” Sam laughed. “Doesn’t sound too well thought out.”

“There are connections there we can benefit from,” Chloe said. “If we get to Australia. Together that is.”

“And why not Nadine?” Sam asked. “I thought you two were all gal pals now.”

“I need someone whose not as….blunt as Nadine.” Chloe sighed. “Someone who knows how to work a room. Someone who can be-“

“Charming?” Sam flashed her another smile. It was the same half smile that he had given her earlier. It was both charming enough to make her want to pull him into  
her bedroom but cold enough to send a chill down her spine. She liked the contradiction. It was just what she needed in a partner, for this job at least. 

“Exactly.” Chloe smiled back. “And I told myself I wouldn’t flatter you.”

“It’s not flattery if it’s the truth.” Sam winked and took another drag from his cigarette. “Alright darling. I’m in. When do we leave?” 

“Tuesday night. Is that enough time?”

“More than enough. What do I need?”

“Just your basics that won’t get you noticed at an airport.” Chloe answered. “And any formal wear you have. Along with your regular clothes.”

“Um, we might have problem there.” Sam winced. “I don’t do formal wear, often.”

“Well you’re in luck,” Chloe gathered up her trashed and tossed it in the same waste bin he used. “I’ve got an excellent eye for style.”

He stood up and offered her his arm. She rolled her eyes but took it anyway. This might not be the most dangerous adventure she ever undertook but it certainly was going to be fun. Working with a partner always was. 

“So, working with Chloe again?” Nate raised his eyebrows. “That’s cool.”

“Yeah. Sounds like it’s going to be an easy gig.” Sam answered. 

They were at Nate’s for the evening. They were supposed to play poker but Sully fell asleep halfway through the third game. Too many Manhattans. The brothers played a few games of Magic and then decided to just finish off the beer. Sully snored through it all. Nate and Sam left him undisturbed in the recliner. They just threw a blanket over him and traveled between the kitchen and the rec room. 

“With Chloe?” Nate chuckled. He got two new bottles of beer and handed one to Sam. Then he used his key ring to open his own bottle. 

“What?” Sam smiled back at his brother. They flopped down on the old sofa in the middle of the room. “What’s the laugh for?”

“Easy and Chloe don’t go hand in hand.” Nate paused. “Unless. Well. Never mind.”

“She told me about your little, uh, fling.” Sam said.

“Mm, I’d call it a working relationship.” Nate countered. “And no that’s not what I would be concerned about.”

“Good. Wouldn’t want you getting jealous.” Sam took a drink. “Thanks for investing in better beer by the way.”

“For someone who was in prison for a long time you sure are picky.” Nate scoffed. “Jealous, what are you talking about? There’s nothing to be jealous of.”

“Chloe’s the best driver in the business.”

“That’s true.” Nate nodded in agreement.

“She score’s great jobs. Nice pay offs.”

“Also true.”

“She has a great ass.” Sam said under a sly smile. 

“That,” Nate paused to make sure the coast was clear. “is true as well. But what happened between me and Chloe happened ages ago. Chloe is great. She’s loyal, as long as your left hand knows what your right hand is doing.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Sam asked while stifling a burp.

“It means to be careful. She’s worked with some shady people in the past. Part of the reason she gets paid so well is that she can be known to look the other way when it comes to some things.”

“Like war criminals?” Sam asked. 

“Preciously.” Nate agreed. “Nearly died twice when I worked with her.”

“Yeah but Nathan come on.” Sam laughed. “How many times have you nearly died working with Sully? Did you ever turn down one of his gigs?”

“Yeah but that was Sully. I knew where his loyalty was. With Chloe, it’s more of a gamble.”

Sully interrupted them with a loud snore. He groaned and adjusted his position in the lazy boy. Nate shook his head and opened his second beer. Elena had taken Cassie out for the evening for a mother daughter date. They were still out and it was almost 11:30.

“Old man is gonna wake up with a crick in his neck like that.” Sam observed. 

“Eh just leave him. He can share the guest room with you.” Nate said. 

“Sleeping next to sleep apnea. Gee thanks. Anyway I appreciate your concern. But I haven’t had any jobs lately and would like a chance to stretch my legs.”

“You’re retired. Are you sure that’s all you’d like a chance at?” Nate asked. 

“I thought you said there wasn’t anything to be jealous about?” Sam countered his brothers question.

“Trust me. I’m very happy. Elena and I-“ Nate smiled.

“So why are you asking about if I’m interested in Chloe?”

“Because I know you. You are a man of a specific set of interests. Including pretty women.”

“That I am. But I am also a professional Nathan.” 

“When you want to be!” Nate laughed. “Just be careful. That’s all I’m asking. There’s a lot more to Chloe than a great ass.”

Nate didn’t take the time to check if the coast was clear that time. Sam laughed and jostled but they were interrupted by a very dry throat clearing from the doorway. 

“Having fun boys?”

“Elena, honey!” Nate stood up. “You’re back!”


	2. Chapter 2

“You got us an air b and b?” Sam stood in the middle of the small cabin and raised an eyebrow. “Honey. I’m touched.”

Chloe rolled her eyes and dropped her duffle bag on the floor. The cabin was actually a small one bedroom, one bath beach house her nana had rented out for tourists when Chloe was out of town. Since Chloe was almost always out of town, this gave nana a steady income stream. The house was tucked away in the tiny town Chloe spent most of her winters after her father, left? Disappeared. For a long time kiddie Chloe comforted herself with the idea that her father had disappeared. She was a regular Australian version of Meg Murray. Chloe carried this idea well into her late teens and early twenties, which was odd considering her cutthroat work environment. Like most people, there was a tiny sliver of naiveté that Chloe clung too. For most girls it was finding a one true love. For Chloe it was finding her dad had actually loved her enough to just “disappear” in a work adventure.

“It’s my nana’s place.” Chloe explained. She went to the kitchen to start a pot of coffee. Jet lag would kick in soon. Flying to Australia was annoying because it meant losing a day in the actual travel. Losing a day to jet lag would be an unnecessary annoyance she wanted to avoid.

“Ah nana.” Sam sunk down on the couch. He lifted his right arm over his head to stretch out his shoulders. He was a tall man. If the long airplane flight had been uncomfortable for Chloe it must have been worse for Sam. “Is nana your secret contact?”

“Well she’s a contact but she’s not secret.” Chloe liked this back and forth with him. It rolled off the tongue and didn’t take much effort. “Coffee?”

“Please.” Sam lifted his left arm. The hem of his shirt lifted as well, revealing his muscle and a few scars. Chloe knew he had more than that. She was also aware of how quickly her eye traveled to his stomach. She turned away.

“Cream?”

“If there is any. Nana knew we were coming?”

“She did. And there is. She spoils me.” Chloe called from the fridge. She took down two mugs and poured cream in both. “Sugar?”

“You’re sweet enough.” Sam smiled at her and Chloe wonder if he caught her staring before. If so she would shrug it off. She had a new rule, remember?

“Not as sweet as you, apparently.” She handed him a mug and sat down next to him. “It’s hot.”

“So what’s our first move?” Sam asked after his first sip.

“There’s an auction tonight at the Ludlow House. That’s our first stop.”

“Ok. Am I playing waiter? I think we got me a bow tie.”

“No. We’re guests.” Chloe interrupted. She stared down into her coffee mug. It would be her first time back at the house in years. They would recognize her, but that’s what she was banking on.

“Guests?” Sam asked. “How high brow is this job?”

“What, you don’t like mingling?”

“No, I just thought it would be more like the jobs we had before. More behind the scenes stuff. Less upfront.”

“We’ll get behind the scenes in due time. For now, we need to be charming. That’s why I wanted you.” Chloe paused. “For the job, I mean.”

“And the reason for the new suit?” Sam sighed. “Alright well. I can be chummy. I’m also the best pick pocket in town if you want some more spending money.”

He was smiling again and Chloe felt a familiar warmth start in her belly. Gosh his smile was dangerous. Sam was so different than Nate. Nate was like a big warm, golden retriever puppy with a dirty mouth and a decent trigger finger. Nate’s smile was like a hug from your oldest friend. That’s why she liked him at first. He was a big open book with clear morals. Sam’s smile was an invitation to see what was behind it. Not his teeth, but his mind, his heart. Sam’s heart wasn’t on his sleeve. He might have liked being a charmer, but it would take digging to get to know him.

“For tonight.” Chloe patter his knee.“I just need you to keep your hands where I can see them.”

“I can do that.”

Sam ran his right hand up the front of the left side of his neck. When his fingertips reached his cheekbone he flipped and ran his hand down the right side of his face and neck. Smooth enough. His ran some gel through his hair to keep it semi in place and then splashed a smidge of aftershave on his neck. It would do for the night. Sam didn’t clean up quite as nicely as Nate, but part of this was due to the neck tattoo. However, what Sam lacked in physical finesse he made up in charisma. Nate could talk his way out of a paper bag on a good day. Nate rarely had good days. Sam could talk his way out of the cave of wonders with jewels stashed in his pockets. That’s why they worked so well together. They had been a mostly unstoppable duo in the past. Until they decided adding a third to the mix was a good idea.

“Hey, what do you think?” Sam exited the bathroom holding a tie in each hand. “Bow tie or wow.”

Chloe looked up from the hall mirror. She, on the other hand, cleaned up very, very nicely. Sam gulped. Her dress was formfitting velvet that was cut low and floor length. The back had laces that went up from the small of her back to the middle of her ribs. She left her hair loose and straight, it brushed her shoulder blades. Chloe had been trying to fix one of her earrings but it wasn’t cooperating. She missed what he had said.

“I’m sorry, what?” Finally the latch clicked. “I hate these damn earrings.”

“Bow tie,” Sam forced a smile to his dry lips. “Or regular tie?”

“Regular. Bow tie will make you look like a waiter. But let me do the knot.”

“Alright.” He threaded the tie under his collar and handed her the ends. “Why?”

“Do you know how many men are going to be wearing black ties to this thing?” Chloe explained as she leaned in and began the complicated process. “I want to be sure you look special.”

Sam chuckled a bit and caught her eye just as she finished. They lingered for a minute, staring at one another. One of her hands was still on his chest. Finally, Chloe smiled and gave his breast pocket a friendly tap. She took the bow tie and stuffed it in the pocket next to his cigarettes.

“Just in case we need a quick costume change, eh?” Chloe winked. “Can you do up the back?”

She turned, revealing the laces. Sam lifted one in each hand and threaded them through the appropriate loops. He pulled and she made a small noise of displease.

“Too tight?”

“No it’s fine. Good reminder not to stand next to the buffet all night.” Chloe sighed. “Besides I can just have you loosen them if I need you too.”

“I thought you wanted me to keep my hands were you could see them?” Sam raised his eyebrows.Her skin was like coffee with cream. Sam resisted the urge his knuckles across her bare back.

“I do. For most of the night anyway.” That sounded more sensual than Chloe intended. You have a new rule, she scolded herself. He tied a bow and she walked to the mirror to examine his work. She nodded.

“Impressive skills.”

“I’ve done and undone my fair share of bows.” Sam smiled.

“No one likes a braggart.” Chloe said despite smothering a laugh. “Come on, we can be fashionably late but not too late.”

The Ludlow house was more than house. It was a series of terrace houses that took up most of an entire section of a city block in Melbourne. It was modeled after Italian architecture, and that reminded Sam a lot of the last auction he went attended. There was a flat roof with small domed structures rounded out the corners. A red wrought iron fence work ran along the balconies. Various cornices and moldings trimmed the sides. Sam liked those, they were easy to climb. There were multiple entrances, but the main entrance was in the middle of the house. A wide staircase led to a set of mahogany doors where multiple guests were standing and chatting. Younger guests were seated on the stairs laughing and taking selfies. Chloe and Sam passed a line of cars waiting to deposit their passengers into the party. People were constantly coming in and out of the various doors. Sam thought he recognized more than one famous face. No one appeared to be moving with the sort of refined urgency he had seen at past auctions. Even when he was brushing shoulders with the scum of the earth the night seemed a little more structured.

“I thought you said this was an auction?” He asked.

“Yeah,” Chloe took his right bicep into her hand. “Something like that. Just follow my lead.”

Two body guards flanked the main entrance and Chloe handed them a small slip of paper. They read it and nodded before letting the couple continue on their way. The inside of the house was even grander than the outside. A marble hallway led from the main entrance down the corridor to the first sitting room. The room had a large pool table that was occupied and a small bar in the corner near a bookcase. Heavy wooden furniture finished the room.

Chloe tugged Sam’s arm further along. They passed multiple opulent bathrooms with at least two sinks in each. One bathroom had a large tub, the other a shower with tiles made to look like a riverbed. The dining hall was next with multiple buffet tables over flowing with antipasti and cheese plates; olive bowls and charcuterie boards. Caterers were walking in and out of the attached kitchen with plates of one bite portions of food Sam had never seen before. He did snatch a couple of bites while following Chloe. One was some form of meat, maybe pheasant, on a small smushed bed of greens. It was delicious. A larger bar stretched out behind the buffets with plenty of glittery top shelf bottles. Sam began to get thirsty. He would have loved a nice cocktail but Chloe kept going.

The guest list wasn’t the steady stream of old, white geezers with young women Sam expected. The entire event reminded him of a Gatsby party. A lot of people from different age brackets with a lot of money were thoroughly enjoying a semi chaotic evening. There was gambling in one room and what looked like a lecture going on in another. The whole thing was highly confusing.

Chloe finally reached a door that she wanted to stop in. She knocked first before entering; though the surrounding din was so loud Sam had idea how she could hear any response. The room was an office by the looks of it. A heavy dark wood desk was off to the left hand side in front of a well organized book shelf. Packets of papers were stacked neatly in trays on the desk. A green mat worn green mat was in the middle of the it, next to a small lamp. Chloe lit the lamp and took in the rest of the room. A smaller desk was directly across the larger desk. It had no papers or trays on it. A portrait of an old woman with a severe white bob and black turtle neck was above the smaller desk. A few trinkets lay in glass cases in the room. One carried a collection of antique pistols. Some were worth a pretty penny.

“So are you planning to fill me in at all?” Sam cocked an eyebrow. He examined another case that had polished quartz and jade figures in it. “What are we looking for?”

“This.” Chloe stopped in front of the portrait.

“The painting?” Sam came to stand next to her. “Are you sure? There are some pretty pieces in that case.”

“What do you notice about this portrait?”

“Other than she needs a new haircut?”

Chloe rolled her eyes.

“What else?”

“There’s a pattern in her dress.” Sam scanned the picture. “It looks familiar but I can’t place it.”

“Very good.” Chloe nodded.

“There’s not a signature, unless it’s under the frame somewhere.”

“There’s a signature, you just need to look closer.”

Sam went to lean in to the portrait but Chloe stopped him with a hand on his arm.

“I meant figuratively.”

“Is it in the dress? Or the background?” Behind the woman was what seemed like a basic night sky with a half moon and multiple stars. There was a thin line of green grass painted at the very bottom of the painting and purple highlights strewn throughout the sky.

“It’s a Fagin.” Chloe said quietly. “Or at least it’s meant to be.”

“The criminal?”

“Yes but not from Oliver Twist,” Chloe explained. “But he was a criminal. He fled Canada to Australia in the 1880s.”

“Where he took up painting severe looking women?” Sam asked.

“Where he took up-“ Chloe began but a sound beyond the door grabbed both of their attention. She grabbed Sam’s lapel and pulled him closer to the bigger desk in the room. The knob began to turn. Chloe worked quickly.

“Sam?” She whispered. He turned his eyes back to hers as she took his jacket in both hands. “Play along.”

She leaned in and pressed her lips firmly against his. Sam jerked at first but then his mouth found hers again. Chloe felt the calloused fingers of his left hand brush the her neck and his right hand settled on her hip. Her back was cold, the room was chilly, but soon the warmth of his skin began to spread to hers. Chloe started to forget why she was kissing him in the first place. For a moment all she could think about was how he smelled of teakwood and tobacco and how firm his chest felt under her fingers. It was delightful and intense and it ended when Sam lifted his head up.

“I’m sorry to intrude,” The man at the door said with a glint in his gray eyes. “But this is a private room.”

“Of course.” Sam gave him a much more reserved version of his million dollar smile. “We just wanted a little air. It’s kind of crowded out there.”

Chloe turned around. The man raised an eyebrow when he saw it was her. She flushed, though regretfully not on purpose.

“Chloe Frazer.” The man drawled. “Long time no see.”


End file.
